


Marble

by Heroine_Lestrange



Series: Horror Femslash [2]
Category: The Neon Demon (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroine_Lestrange/pseuds/Heroine_Lestrange
Summary: Marble. She was marble, a flawless beauty carved by only the most skilled of hands. In the beginning Gigi did not understand the importance of the lithe interloper, just another wide eyed country girl with a dream.
Relationships: Jesse/Gigi
Series: Horror Femslash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145786
Kudos: 1





	Marble

Marble. She was marble, a flawless beauty carved by only the most skilled of hands. In the beginning Gigi did not understand the importance of the lithe interloper, just another wide eyed country girl with a dream. Pale skin unmarred by time or alteration. She did not feel envy or hatred, she only felt indifferent. The every moving rotation of girls did not allow for emotional attachments, whether they be warm and protective or violent and unrelenting. She noticed the girl, she forgot the girl, she moved on.

Gold. She was gold, a glistening statue thrust upon a pedestal for lesser mortals to marvel at. She was gold perfection. The girl was no longer wide eyed, she had lost some of her innocence since their last brief meeting. She had grown bolder in her movements, strutting instead of slouching. She had become aware of her worth, no longer was she an unassuming marble but instead an eye catching gold. This time when they met, eyes lingered and hands grasped. She searched for a crack or seam to rip open, break through the veneer of perfection. When they finally broke apart, Gigi faced the mirror and could only see her own cracks staring back. She left perfection behind as she walked away.

Glass. She was glass, a fragile glittering figure that reflected broken light. She was no longer innocent or worldly, she was feral. Like a predator she surveyed her surroundings, waiting to sink her jagged edges into those unsuspecting of her nature. She played the role better this time but Gigi could still see through it. She wanted the pain and destruction that came with the girls beauty, to possess it was to suffer. Jesse cornered her and was unrelenting in her actions, the bruises and bite marks covering her body would be evidence of that for weeks to come. Jesse had cracked, the perfection shattered, leaving only sharp edges and pain. Gigi gathered her clothing and left the shattered pieces in her wake.

Blood. She was blood, a necessity so warm and full of life it provided her with a reason to continue living. Gigi watched as the blood flowed in rivets around the girl, gathering at the edge where the pool dipped. A beautiful Angel of death bathing in her own blood. Jesse was warm to the touch, no longer marble or gold or glass but instead human. She coughed and a pretty splatter of blood coated her cheeks. Her breathing shallow and pulse slow but the blood still continued to pump rythmically. Gigi stayed by her side, even when those blue eyes opened to search for her own.

Flesh. She was flesh, a beautifully imperfect human who was no longer flawless. The marble was cracked, the gold was chipped, the glass was shattered and the blood was spilled. When Gigi woke up in the morning to the sight of a tenuous smile and a halo of blonde hair, perfection no longer seemed as unattainable as it had before. 


End file.
